Thief
by i regret being here and 12
Summary: readers.
1. Thief

**Thief  
- The Joker  
**

* * *

**Summary:  
**He stole my heart, broke it and didn't pay for it. He came back and stole me. I broke and he fixed me and my heart. His debts paid. SAKURA POV!

**Rating: **  
T because I don't know how to rate still… T_T…DON'T JUDGE ME! *sobs*

**Word Count: **  
590… (wow its short…and I though it was long…)

**Author's Notes: **  
I am sooooo sorry if this seems…*searching for synonyms for the word "weird" *…Does peculiar or odd seem right? Well this is kind of deep with a hint of, no, a whole crap load of self pity. Sorry Sakura lovers but in this story…she's kind of a sap…There's an authors note at the end too so complain after the story, kay?

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Naruto in any way.

* * *

**~ .:Chapter 1 – Contemplations On A Feeling That Shouldn't Exist :. ~**

* * *

He stole my heart. He stole it and cracked it, making it break slowly.

He's seen death fought against it and wanted it sentenced upon another man.

His name…Uchiha Sasuke.

I loved him. I tried to understand him.

He pushes me away every time.

Did you notice how the words 'loved' and 'tried' are past tense?

Yes, that was all in the past. Now my heart is broken, this is the present.

While it was slowly breaking, time caught up with me and it shattered to pieces.

"Time waits for no one." (*) A wise person once said. That person was right.

But I wait for no one now.

I saw a retreating back. Now mine was turned against it as well.

I tried long ago…

I gave up long ago…

My shattered pieces were still on the floor behind me…at the place he left me…

I am stronger, physically and mentally.

Not psychologically though.

People would say their hearts were scarred or broken or stabbed through.

I'm a different case.

My friends say he'll return…but will my shattered pieces do the same?

I am Haruno Sakura.

I am a kunoichi. (**)

I am the one contemplating on all these useless memories

I am the one who will bring Sasuke back.

I am the one who will save him.

…I am the one who loved, loves and is loving him now, despite what he's done to me….

Past. Present. Future.

It all lays on him.

My thoughts and feelings during those three words that meant a form of time.

Past – My first crush, the one I really cared for, the one who I wanted to be as strong as to impress and be a worthy girlfriend of, the one I tried to understand, the one who left me on a bench.

All laughable, now that I think about it.

Present – Now… I feel more than a slight crush. I want him in my life. I _need_ him in my life. I…love that revenge-seeking, stoic, depressing, tempting-me-every-time-I-see-him male. I have such bad taste in men.

All he loves is revenge on his brother. Not me…

I said I 'loved' him…I just contradicted myself.

Future – I want to see a future with him happy, here, at home, in the village…but that's not possible and it never will be.

My future is searching for him and bringing him home.

My future is dark and bloody.

My future is flickering like a flame. You don't know whether or not it'll blow out.

Fate, chance, luck. Only because of my love, that his and my fates are intertwined. Only because of that one-stringed tie, that I have to deal with this aching pain in my chest. Why did something so thin and fragile have to have a huge impact on me?

While I ramble on about Sasuke-kun and the past, present, future and fate, I wallow in a self pity that is almost suffocating. My tears could quench the thirst of thousands yet I am wasting them on a man that I once loved, no, love. I am confused beyond belief as to what my feelings are towards him now. I earlier said loved, then I said love, and now I am switching back and forth between two things that are exactly the same except in tense.

Summing up these immensely confusing feelings, I have come to a realization that I am still confused about and that I have been contradicting myself this entire contemplation.

I…I…I…

I think I…

* * *

**25/1/12: Updating the story to my new structural change. Enjoy and LATERZ~!  
**


	2. Ending Note

Hey guys.

I honestly wanted Thief to go somewhere, and I had it all planned! But yeah…this just got lost…

So this is being discontinued and left as an open-ended oneshot. Sorry if you guys were expecting stuff outta this, but yeah…I just lost all the inspiration I had for this.

Regards,  
- The Joker


End file.
